beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De wereld van dag en nacht (deel 2)
De wereld van dag en nacht (deel 2) Ze twijfelde eerst, maar toen hoorde ze iemand tegen hun praten. Het was een vrouwenstem. Ze zei dat ze moesten springen, maar dat ze niets moesten vrezen. Ze zei ook dat hun prinsen hun kwamen opvangen. Toen vertrouwde ze onbewust de vrouwenstem en sprongen. Allebei werden ze wakker. Toen ze wakker werden zag Madoka dat ze in Ryuga's armen lag en Myuu in die van Gingka. Ze stonden recht en zagen dat ze jurken aan hadden. Madoka droeg een witte jurk met roze tinten en Myuu had een zwarte jurk met blauw-zilvere tinten. Ineens besefte ze dat ze niet meer thuis waren. Madoka vroeg: "Waar zijn we?". "We zijn in de wereld van dag en nacht." antwoordde Ryuga. Myuu dacht al dat ze de plek herkende. Madoka en Gingka trokken een vragende blik op hun gezicht. Ryuga legde uit dat de wereld van dag en nacht een aarde was in andere dimensie, dat in twee delen was gesplits. Op de ene kant was het dag en op de andere nacht. De twee kanten waren een correct spiegelbeeld van elkaar. Maar aan de ene kant is het dag en aan de andere nacht. Ze snapte het. Ryuga wou Madoka hier al eerder naartoe brengen, maar doordat die Ariël ineens opdook enzo kon dat niet. Eindelijk wou Madoka eens weten hoe dat zij hem en het geheim kende. Hij zei dat het kwam omdat ze een soort godin is. thumb|left|Hij lijkt jong,maar is super oud... Hij is dan ook de onsterfelijke!!!!Met een rare blik keek ze hem aan. Hij antwoordde dat ze de dochter van Cupido is. En hij vertelde ook dat ze al heel lang op hem verliefd was en dat ze een van haar vaders liefdespijlen op hem afschoot. Om te zorgen dat hij op haar verliefd werd. Het lukte, maar toen toen Ryuga wegging was het uitgewerkt. Maar ze dacht dat het nog werkte, dus daarom doet ze alsof ze zijn vriendin is. Op een botte manier zei ze tegen hem: "Waarom vertel je het haar dan niet dat het uit is?!". Ryuga antwoordde: "Als ik dat doe, dan zorgt ze ervoor dat ik ongeluk in de liefde krijg. Zodat ik terug naar haar ging." "Maar dan zeg je gewoon..." Madoka kon haar zin niet afmaken, omdat Ryuga zei dat ze haar misschien pijn zou doen. Daarom liet hij haar hem kussen. Ze begreep het. Ze zei ook dat ze een oplossing had voor het probleem. Ryuga luisterde aandachtig. Terwijl gingen Myuu en Gingka een wandeling maken door de nachtwereld, om te praten over Napelon enzo. Madoka zei dat Ryuag en zei niet meer samen moesten gaan en gewoon vrienden moesten blijven. Ryuga kon zijn oren niet geloven, toen Madoka die woorden uitsprak, brak zijn hart. Maar het moest zo zijn, dus ging hij akkoord. Ze gaven elkaar een afscheidskus en werden gewoon vrienden. Madoka kreeg tranen in haar ogen, maar die verstopte ze om haar verdriet te verbegen. Want ze was zelf niet blij met het idee. Maar het moest zo zijn. Myuu en Gingka kwamen terug van hun wandeling. Samen gingen ze terug naar huis. Ariël zat al op hem te wachten. Toen ze Ryuga zag sprong ze hem in de armen. Maar Ryuga duwde haar terug en zei dat hij niet van haar hield. Rood van woede nam Ariël Madoka en dreigde haar te vermoorden. Met een snelle greep kon hij haar nog redden en beschermde haar. Ze zei: "Wat ben je aan het doen?" "Ik bescherm je. Ik hou van jou, Madoka. Alleen van jou en van niemand anders." zei hij terug tegen haar. Madoka kreeg tranen van geluk in haar ogen. Terwijl Ariël vuur in haar ogen kreeg van woede. Ariël stond op het punt om aan te vallen. Totdat er ineens een portaal verscheen. Een vreemd persoon kwam tevoorschijn. De blik van Ariël veranderde van woede naar angst. Want die persoon was haar vader: Cupido, de zoon van Venus (Aphrodite in de Griekse mythologie). Hijn was op zoek naae zijn dochter Ariël. Toen hij haar met een mes zag staan, vroeg hij een uitleg. Ryuga antwoordde dat ze zijn vriendin wou vermoorden en dan kon ze hem voor zichzelf houden. Zijn boze blik kwam terecht op Ariël. Nu was ze ineens een heel lief en onschuldig meisje. Ze zei juist dat Madoka een heks was en dat ze Ryuga had betoverd om hem voor zichzelf te houden. Madoka zei dat ze loog. Cupido keek Madoak aan en schrok. Hij kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Met een verbaasde blik keek ze hem aan. Cupido zei: "Ben jij het soms. De engel en volgelinge van Venus (Aphrodite), de godin van de liefde." "Waar heeft u het over?" zei Madoka verbaasd. Cupido legde uit dat er op een dag een sterveling zou geboren worden die de godin Venus (Aphrodite) zou opvolgen. Madoka zei dat hij zich vergiste. Ryuga keek haar aan en dacht na en gebruikte zijn krachten om de waarheid te weten. Madoka vroeg wat hij zag. Hij zei dat hij niets zag, omdat er te weinig zon was om hem krachten te geven. Maar dat was niet belangrijk. Cupido richtte zich weer op zijn dochter. Voor de opperdraak (Ryuga) wou Cupido geen ruzie maken met zijn dochter. Hij greep zijn dochter bij de arm en trok haar mee door de sluis naar huis. Madoka keek Ryuga aan en werd gelukkig. Ryuga nam thumb|Het duurde 5 seconde... en toen was het weer gedaan!!!!Madoka vast, trok haar naar hem toe en kuste haar. Met zijn zachte stem vertelde hij haar dat hij echt van haar hield. Madoka huilde van geluk. Ze kuste hem met haar zachte lippen op zijn lievelijke lippen. Ryuga moest haar nog iets vertellen. Madoka keek naar zij gezicht, die er niet vrolijk uitzag. Madoka vroeg wat er was. Hij antwoordde dat hij een bruid moest kiezen op het bal vrijdag. Madoka's gezicht betrok en ze moest huilen. "Dat zeg je me nu pas! Wanneer al het avontuur met Ariël voorbij is, zeg je dat je een verloofde moet uitkiezen!" zei Madoka met tranen en een woedend gezicht. Droevig knikte hij. Ze barste uit van woede en riep tegen Ryuga, terwijl ze wegliep: "Ik haat je! IK wil je nooit meer zien! Ik haat je, Ryuga!". Ryuga bleef alleen achter. Hij barste in huilen uit. Terwijl hij huilde, brak zijn hart in duizend stukjes. Natekst: Komt het nog goed of niet. Lees de volgende aflevering: Het verlovingsbal En dan ontdek je de waarheid! Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid